Unintentional Love
by Nymous135246
Summary: Japan's boss placed Japan in isolation to protect him. But when a certain Dutch nation comes to "befriend" him, what happens when he manages to break through the isolation barrier? Even worse, what happens when Japan realizes his real intentions?
1. Chapter 1

**I must take this moment to thank you, the Reader, for clicking on this lonely fic about Japan/Netherlands. Actually, I'm pretty this sure this pairing would pretty much be labeled as crack, but I've been told otherwise ^^~ **

**Anywho, this is actually my first BL fic for APH *sweatdrops***

**Warning: Human names will be used, Multiple pairings. The characters are now in the pre-teen age. And Netherlands will be (as of now) "Holland"; don't worry it'll be Netherland soon enough.**

**Current Pairing: Young!NetherlandxYoungIsolationist!Japan**

**I do hope that you enjoy this fic~ **

* * *

><p>Holland, barely 12 years of age, was lazing about his house. He had pale blond hair that was sloppily cropped and would often provide a curtain for his eyes, a sign that he was constantly neglecting to brush it. Still, at least he had enough sense to wear decent, clean clothes. And if you managed to look beyond the light cover of hair to spot his eyes, you would instantlty be drawn in. They were a gentle spring green, yet those emeralds were almost always used for glaring or simply being unpleased. And to tie it all together, his face was always accompained by a grimace or scowl.<p>

Today especially, his "slave driver" of a boss had called him over for a meeting at Holland's house. However, he had yet to arrive and the clock's monotonous chiming almost made every minute go by faster. Really, if you were going to plan meetings then you should at least the decency to arrive on time, if not early!

_That old man better have something important to talk about. _The boy thought bitterly; in general, he wasn't a very patient person. Yet, Holland would argue with the fact that who exactly was patient these days?

Just before he was about to lock up his house for the night, a formal knock resounded from the door. It was none other than Holland's boss! And about time too!

"Oi, old man! Why the heck were you late?" The adolescent yelled out.

"I do apologize for my tardiness but that is not the priority at the moment. I wish to discuss about international terms." The superior merely narrowed his eyes, silencing the young boy from his bursts of anger.

"Well, spit it out." Despite that he was reprimanded, his tone still held his bitterness.

"As you know, many countries are now following the suit of colonizing foreign countries-" The boss began.

"Hah! So you're actually planning to follow the bandwagon? I didn't know that you could actually be predictable." Holland cynically interuppted. However, he was secretly fearful that his boss would order him to colonize a country. Not that he was scared, oh no, it was actually the opposite reason. Holland had heard quite a few stories of how hard-to-manage the controlled countries could be: rebellions, refusing to work, or just having to deal with their sloppiness and clean up after them. Why go through all the trouble?

"I wouldn't call it "following the bandwagon", on the contrary, it's competition. We're actually falling behind quite a bit compared to the other european countries; it's an almost shameful disposition." The surperior corrected.

The boy only glared; he knew that his boss was deliberately pressing his buttons all for the purpose of persuading Holland to obey his unsaid yet implied order. Luckily, Holland held his ground and swallowed his overflowing and darned pride; he wasn't going to lose just yet.

"Even Spain is catching up and right now, I'd say that he's already ahead of you too." That was the final straw, Holland snapped and had to control his next words, should he provoke his boss.

"Tch, fine! I'll do it." He barely snarled out, "Just tell me who the poor sap is, and I'll have him on a leash in no time flat!"

Holland's boss did an inward smirk. He knew that even casually mentioning a certain nation would make Holland's very blood boil. In fact, that was actually the boss' last resort, and his trump card.

"The amusing thing is that not one country has managed to "leash" _this_ one. So, I've taken the liberty of gathering intel and organizing it in this file." The boss casually passed the file, only for it to be quickly slapped away.

"Just tell me the name." Holland spat out.

"Well,his name is..."

* * *

><p>"Japan! Come back inside this instant!" An angry voice echoed out.<p>

The outraged order managed to reach the inquisitive ears of Japan, who appeared to barely breach his youth. Japan was adorned with a bright red kimono with several intricate gold designs.

His eyes were delicious pools of milk chocolate that would shine mahogany only in the sun. To match, his skin was absolutely unblemished and almost pale; he stayed indoors rather than feel the warmth of the outside. Strangely enough, Japan also had a long cascade of onyx hair; he did care for his hair yet it was neglected on remaining a reasonable length.

"I'm coming!" Japan called in response. He then hurried inside the spacious and rather luxurious house.

Inside, his surperior had a sharp look about him; he was clearly dissapointed.

"What were you doing outside? Have you forgotten what I ordered you to do?" The boss immediately lashed out. Japan immediately bowed in shame for staying outside for too long.

"I'm really sorry for disobeying you, boss."

"Never forget that the outside world is a dangerous place. Other countries will always try to take advantage of you, no matter how nice they seem." Was all the strict leader replied. And with that, he left the house, leaving Japan to isolate himself further.

_It's always like this: stay inside this house, protected from everyone else. But are other countries really like that? _Japan barely skimmed through his very few memories of when he actually was with a different country. There were quite a number of nations that Japan came in contact with, but he couldn't even remember their names.

Ever since _that_ incident, Japan's boss cut off all foreign contact and forbade Japan to stray from his house. While the boy did comply impassively, he couldn't help but feel that there was...well, more to the outside than scheming malicious countries.

Japan silently sighed, tied up his long hair and slipped in his bed. The reason for his long hair was a rather logical yet unusual one. His boss was so concerned with insuring Japan's "safety" that he forbade any use of sharp objects to be used on Japan. Due to this edict, Japan's hair quickly grew while his boss set it as a "minor drawback".

With a final sigh, the submissive nation pulled the covers above his head and slowly let his not-so-drowsy eyes close. Although he did sleep, Japan never dreamed; rather, he would only see memories of the past. Perhaps another one of those "minor drawbacks" that his boss spoke of?

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_"Hey Japan! What do you think of this?" A child offered him a fascinating contraption of some sort. Japan hesitantly accepted it and held it gingerly._

_"It's really interesting."_

_"Awww, is that all? After all the trouble I went through to have it made just for you? Jeez, you are hard to impress." The boy scoffed._

_"Ah no! I mean, it's really uh...amazing!" Japan had just recently learned the word "amazing" from his strange friend. Yet, he feared that he wasn't even pronouncing it right or using it right. If either way were true, his friend didn't show any dissapointment or displeasure._

_"You know, we actually have a lot more cool things in my home." His friend then calmly sat down and motioned for Japan to sit down on the fresh green grass._

_"Really? Like what?"_

_"There's-"_

_"Oi! Don't hog him all to yourself!" Another boy who appeared much older yet seemed even less mature. He sat next to Japan as well and slung his arm over the black haired youth._

_And the trio would have endless chats and cheerful laughter, or at least the two other nations. Japan would remain silent but smile for his newly made friend, nevertheless. Although they were strange and foreign, Japan kept the fact that they were his first and maybe only friends, a secret. However, the duo almost always tried to offer him gifts to interest or please him. Almost as if, they were trying to convert him._

_Until one day, Japan's surperior approached the group and told Japan to go in the house. He complied but his curiosity refused to quiet down until satiated. So, Japan discretely peeked from one of the windows to see what would unfold. From what he could piece out, his boss and the two boys were having some sort of talk. Sadly, he couldn't exactly hear what they were talking about but he did notice how angry his surperior was._

_Ever since, he saw his friends less and less. Later, he was told that they weren't really his friends; they were only using him so they could convert him to their own customs._

* * *

><p>"Japan? It seems that you have...a visitor." A servant's call awakened the sleeping nation with a small start. What had shocked him the most was the fact that a visitor was actually allowed to step inside!<p>

"Who is it?" He rised from his yukata at a steady pace.

"I don't know; I've never seen a country like him before."

"Oh? Well, if he passed through my surperior, I suppose that I should let him in."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That took awhile!<strong>

**Anyway, Thank YOU for those who review, favorite, alert or those who read this and said out loud "Wow! This is awesome!"**

**Bye, bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOT! Review time! **

**UnifiedNations: Aw Thanks! Don't forget the "Wow" though. I must admit that it's kinda hard for getting reference material for this pairing, well for me anyway. ^^"**

**After Hours: Gee Thanks! I hope to give more insight on this pairing too!**

**Kowai Aoi Bara: I know! I actually researched about their history for some background. So, you actually have photos, where did you find it? I am in desperate need of reference material!**

**Enjoy the show and remember to save tears for later (jk) **

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_"So his name's Japan, huh?" Holland grumbled. He then accepted the file from his boss but hardly even skimmed through the entire thing. The only thing that seemed trivial was the name._

_"Yes. But you must be a little creative with this one; as I have said before, not one country has managed to get this one." His boss urgently warned._

_"Then what gives me the edge for capturing him?" The boy then demanded. As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't any more special than the other european countries. Thus, if they couldn't achieve this, how could he?_

_"It's a rather simple advantage. In fact, if you hadn't skipped through the gathered intel, you wouldn't even have to ask." The surperior cooly stated. _

_"Well? What is it?"_

_"This certain island nation has placed himself in deep isolation, literally cutting himself from all outside visitors. However, there are a few...exceptions." _

_"Oh really?" Holland sarcastically stated, "And what are these exceptions?"_

_"There is one port in Japan that allows only two certain nations to enter. To be specific, China and you." The boss finished._

_The pale blond boy was beyond speechless; why on earth would his victim allow him entry? Well, it was a nice advantage but still, it wasn't the wisest choice for the latter._

_"If memory serves me right, you two have acquainted in the past?" The surperior almost sounded a little too casual while asking._

_"How could I forget? You were practically nagging me to go to some 'exotic island nation'. But I don't really remember him; he must've been boring." Holland inwardly cringed from the memory of his boss' constant nagging. That small visit to Japan from the past wouldn't even help him anyway; Holland barely had any contact with Japan during his visit. Perhaps it was because of the lack of contact that he was allowed to go to Japan? While the other countries were literally all over the island nation, Holland kept his distance and spoke briefly._

_"I shall give you half a year for this misson. Do not fail this misson; your very life could be at stake!" Was all the surperior said, serving as a farewell to the irked nation._

_"Yeah, whatever." Unbeknowest to his boss, Holland was suspicious about that "could". Was his life really at stake? Or was his boss further antagonizing him?_

* * *

><p>Holland was just about to leave his homeland until something caught his eye. It was a bright red outspread of tulips, the very flower that Holland was famous for. Well, there was no harm in bringing your national flower, right? So he bent down and carefully picked out the best of the entire splay of tulips. And with that finished, he set off to Japan.<p>

Holland then formulated a plan for the claiming Japan. Become "friends", earn his trust, then bring him to his house and once there, the poor little Japan would be owned as his colony. And by that time, Holland would have his own servant. A servant that would be forced to do his bidding and could only be freed until his master set him free. A smile touched the lips of the soon-to-be master.

~Time Skip~

The first thing that Holland noticed was how...warmer it was compared to his home. Then, it was the different flowers that were in bloom. Finally, he noticed how the Japanese people were staring at him. The buildings were shaped in odd curves and twists, and everyone was wearing colorful robes which made the boy feel extremely out of place with his worn out yet clean jacket and simple pants.

Still, he ignored them all and set out to locate what he came for. Almost immediately, he deducted that the enormous and luxurious house he found was none other than the home of his soon-to-be colony. So, he cautiously opened the door of the mansion like house.

Instead of seeing a young nation, there stood a very tall, intimidating and very angry japanese man. Judging by the man's mere presence, Holland knew that this was Japan's boss. Still, that didn't change the fact that he was furious about something and maybe even dangerous.

"...I would like to speak with Japan, sir." Even though Holland was normally a venemous and hardly a cheery person, he knew that he would have to behave in order to gain their trust.

"And who might you be?" The foreign boss harshly demanded.

"My name is Holland and I wish to have a moment with Japan." He thought that subtly reiterating his request in a softer view would grant him that request.

"Holland? So I assume that you are a western nation?" It almost sounded like an accusation.

"Yes I am."

The foreign boss then releashed a quiet scoff and further examined the youth. Several uncomfortable minutes passed until finally, the boss deemed the boy fit.

"You may pass," The boss stated "however, if you are planning to claim Japan as your colonies, we will make you wish that you never set foot in this country."

"Yes sir." With that, he entered Japan's room. What would await him?

* * *

><p>The young delinquent immediately took notice on how different the room was. It almost had an empty and quiet feeling, with its fancy porcelain vases, lack of use of the mahogany tables and how unusually clean everything was. Perhaps his boss wasn't exaggerating in Japan's state of isolation. The thought of being forced to stay in this room forever nearly filled Holland with sympathy for Japan. But that thought was quickly dispersed; why should he pity the one he was about to collar?<p>

He scanned the room to find a rolled up blanket with a head with a mop of black hair sticking out. Holland was at a loss for words; was Japan asleep? Well, if he was going to wake him up, the least he could do was wake the sleeping nation gently.

The pale blond boy quietly approached the bedroll, only for it to cringe and shrink back.

"Can you close the door?" The request was so quiet that Holland almost didn't catch it. "The light is melting me!"

Holland complied but was now a bit...unsure of himself. How was he supposed to make a good first impression? For the first time in while, Holland was actually nervous. Well, he never was a people person anyway, that was his sister.

"So, uh...can we talk?" He was literally stammering now. Was this really the same person who defeated several other nations and had the guts to talk back to his boss?

"Oh...of course." A petite figure slid out from the covers. His yukata wasn't any more different from the other people Holland spotted. In fact, the only thing that differentiated the dark haired boy was his pale, unblemished skin, the shy coffee eyes and his mere presence of untouched innocence. In that instance, Holland was once again, speechless.

_What the heck is going on with me? It's a just a guy! _He thought furiously.

"I was wondering if you would like to be friends with me?" Holland asked ever so casually. He learned from the past that being direct could get you 'direct' results.

"Friends?" It rolled on his tongue, as if he never heard of the word before.

"Uh, yes...friends." Maybe he would have to explain the word? "People who are very close to eachother and do stuff together."

"Like what?" That question cut off the delinquent's train off thought. Come to think of it, what did friends do?

"Well...friends go out side and play!" Relieved that he landed an idea at the most critical moment, Holland grabbed the other country's small hands and attempted to pull him outside. However, the tug was held back with a surprisingly strong force.

"I-I'm not allowed to go outside!" The fragile looking boy actually yelled out. His face was dusted with crimson and he seemed determined to resist. Japan then managed to wriggle out of Holland's grasp.

"Why not? Don't you want to go outside? Aren't you tired of being trapped in this house?" Holland was determined not to let go but this fragile country was a lot more stubborn than he thought. So he instantly reached out for Japan's other arm, only to grab the hair tie. Holland immediately withdrew his hand with the held hair tie, only for Japan's _long _hair to fall free.

Holland's eyes immediately widened; he had no idea that Japan was a girl! Well, he may be an irritable and and disdainful person but he did have some morals. Specifically, morals that applied to woman, aside from that devil of a sister.

"Uh, I-I-I'm really sorry for that." He immediately released his hold on the _girl._ How could he have not noticed? The slim and slightly curved body, the almost feminine voice, and not to mention the long shiny black then felt the most strangest sensation of a warm tingling on his cheeks, but he just dismissed that as only a heat rush.

"It's ok." The apology caught him off guard. After rudely handling her and forcing her to break her own rules, she forgave him?

"No, I was forcing you to do something against you're will. That was rude and shameful of me." What was wrong with him? Holland never degraded himself this far. Usually it was his boss' job. He brushed himself and was about to leave until another hand suddenly grabbed his. It was unusually warm.

"It's really ok. I mean, I actually have wanted to go outside for...a while." Japan's hair swept over _her_ chocolateeyes. _She _then gripped Holland's hand tighter.

"Well, I suppose we could sneak out and we could well, play outside." Holland used his free hand to scratch his head while thinking.

Japan remained silent then nodded. The young delinquent nation quietly celebrated the victory by flashing one of his rare smiles. Or rather, it was an overconfident smirk.

"Ok, but to sneak outside you'll have to be quiet, ok?" Holland now felt dominant, in gaining Japan's confidence. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all; in half a year, they would be close friends and Holland would easily persuade Japan to come to his house and then one would be the master and servant.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO-HOOO! Dat was kinda hard but I did it!<strong>

**Anyway, little Netherland isn't exactly bright is he, thinking that our lovable Nihon is a girl? XD**

**Still, hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
